Filter elements which display a bellows from a non-woven material are already known from the prior art. A filter element of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2005 048 841 B3.
There, an air filter for a ventilation system of a motor vehicle, which displays a specially molded frame, is described. A first bellows from a first filter medium is received within the frame. The frame is designed in a particular way so as to be complementary to a filter housing.
The production of a filter element which displays a frame which is designed in a particular way is associated with high costs. The replacement of such a filter element, once the latter no longer develops an adequate filtration effect, is thus associated with comparatively high costs.